Tier System
Tiering System not developed by Darksspine, made by the lovely folks from Fiction Mayhem Wiki Provided by the wonderful Magi Hussie, make sure to check out the original content and the wiki it came from. (Note: We WERE given permission from Hussie that we could use the tier list. We were however required to link the original content and wiki, so here you go. Thank you Magi!) "Link to the Wiki: https://fictionmayhem.wikia.com/wiki/Fiction-Mayhem_Wiki Link to my tier list in the blog: https://fictionmayhem.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Magi_Hussie/New_Tiering_System_for_the_Wiki" Introduction *This page holds significant relevance in regards to this wiki The following page serves as an informative tool used to properly quantify characters across numerous fictional franchise. It is heavily advised that this page is used for guidance and assistance for character profiles and verse pages. Do not attempt to use other tier names that are not found within this page or else we will be forced to ask you to edit the page and if such actions are refused then deleting the page will be of necessity. It should also be noted that characters who are found within a higher tier than another character doesn't automatically give them the victory over them. Characters from other universes can hold dangerous hax that can prove to have a significant edge over other characters, sometimes those even found within a higher tier so things like these should be taken into consideration Another thing to take into consideration is concepts like outliers and PIS. Please to analyze the feat carefully and ensure that these feats don't contradict what the character actually has the potential to do. Simplification This system is mostly based off of numerous websites which use the same strategy such as vs battle wiki and anime character fight wiki. While most verses don't take this idea of how dimensional tiering works inside of fiction seriously, it's most commonly known that the idea of infinity inside projective geometry and the concept of a hausdorff dimension is that every dimension exceeds the previous one by a countable infinity. According to the concept of dimensions, space and time are different categories and refer to absolute space and time. That conception of the world is a four-dimensional space but not the one that was found necessary to describe electromagnetism. The four dimensions of spacetime consist of events that are not absolutely defined spatially and temporally, but rather are known relative to the motion of an observer. Minkowski space first approximates the universe without gravity; the pseudo-Riemannian manifolds of general relativity describe spacetime with matter and gravity. Ten dimensions are used to describe string theory, eleven dimensions can describe supergravity and M-theory, and the state-space of quantum mechanics is an infinite-dimensional function space. The concept of dimension is not restricted to physical objects. High-dimensional spaces frequently occur in mathematics and the sciences. They may be parameter spaces or configuration spaces such as in Lagrangian or Hamiltonian mechanics; these are abstract spaces, independent of the physical space we live in. Ranking Tier 9: Superhuman This tier looks at certain abilities that exceed regular human standards. As you've realized characters who are at a human level degree will generally not be accepted on this wiki hence forth we've jumped to a category to which would more than likely have more applicable feats regarding to the tier. '9-C: Peak Human Level' Not much is needed to be elaborated on this. Any character who can at least crack a large hole in a wall or puncture a street should usually be applicable towards this tier. This usually includes the likes of movie stars, large animals, or as the name of the tier implies, humans who are physically at their best condition. *In regards to energy in conventional terms, 300 Joules to 15 kiloujoules is required *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 7.17x10-8 to 3.59x10-6 *For energy in joules, the required force is 3x102 to 1.5x104 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 50x '9-B: Wall Level' Pretty easy to understand. Generally any character who has the capability to destroy a wall or use any weapon that could equate to the same sort of damage. This tier is usually applicable to animals of a large degree. *In regards to energy in conventional terms, 15 Kilojoules to 0.005 Tons is required *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 3.59x10-6 to 5x10-3 *For energy in joules, the required force is 1.5x104 to 2.092x107 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 1394.67x '9-A: Room/Small Building Level' As to not be confused with a regular sized building, this tier would allow characters who can destroy a small room within a building or a small apartment. We do understand the gap between these two aren't very big but it'd be fallacious to presume that they could potentially do higher even if holding back hence if the character has only destroyed a small apartment then that's the tier they will be stuck with specifically *In regards to energy in conventional terms, 0.005 Tons to 0.25 Tons is required *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 5x10-3 to 2.5x10-1 *For energy in joules, the required force is 2.092x107 to 1.046x109 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 50x Tier 8: Urban '8-C: Building Level' As elaborated as to what the highest degree a tier 9 can go, that perhaps might be argued as not even the lowest for a tier 8 as this specific level has characters who can take down one entire building, whether it be by physical strength or any sort of weapons, as long as a building gets demolished then it most certainly constitutes for this level. *In regards to energy in conventional terms, 0.25 Tons to 2 Tons is required *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 2.5x10-1 to 2 *For energy in joules, the required force is 1.046x109 to 8.368x109 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 8x '8-B: City Block level' Any character who can destroy an entire city block or use any weaponry that would have the potential to decimate this area would be applicable towards this tier. This should also include the likes of multiple buildings being destroyed at one time just to be clear *In regards to energy in conventional terms 11 Tons to 100 Tons *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 1.1x101 to 102 *For energy in joules, the required force is 4.6024x1010 to 4.184x1011 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 9.1x '8-A: City Superblock level' Any character who can destroy multiple city blocks at one time with the use of physical strength or any sort of weaponry, closely similar to the previous tier however the difference obviously being that one can affect more than one obviously *In regards to energy in conventional terms 100 Tons to 1 Kiloton *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 102 to 103 *For energy in joules, the required force is 4.184x1011 to 4.184x1012 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 10x Tier 7: Nuclear '7-C: Town Level' Any character with the physical strength with the capability to destroy a built-up area with a name, defined boundaries, and local government, that is larger than a village and generally smaller than a city. With either weaponry or physical strength then any feat that involves towns being decimated should logically warrant this tier. *In regards to energy in conventional terms 5.8 Kilotons to 100 Kilotons *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 5.8x103 to 105 *For energy in joules, the required force is 2.42672x1013 to 4.184x1014 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 17.5x '7-B: City Level' Any character with the physical strength with the capability to destroy a municipal centre incorporated by the state or province. With either weapons or physical strength then any feat that involves a town being destroyed would logically warrant this tier *In regards to energy in conventional terms 6.3 Megatons to 100 Megatons *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 6.3x10^6 to 108 *For energy in joules, the required force is 2.63592x1016 to 4.184x1017 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 16x '7-A: Mountain Level' Any character with the physical strength with the capability to destroy a a large natural elevation of the earth's surface rising abruptly from the surrounding level; a large steep hill. With either weapons or physical strength then any feat that involves a mountain being destroyed would logically warrant this tier. *In regards to energy in conventional terms 1 Gigaton to 4.3 Gigatons *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 109 to 4.3x109 *For energy in joules, the required force is 4.184x1018 to 1.79912x1019 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 4.3x Tier 6: Tectonic '6-C: Island Level' Any piece of sub-continental land that is surrounded by water, that can be destroyed by any sort of physical means or weaponry can warrant this tier essentially. There can be some group categories such as small island and large island considering there is a varying size with islands, however this still should be considered below country level logically just to make it clear. Keep note that Some places may even retain "island" in their names for historical reasons after being connected to a larger landmass by a land bridge or landfill, such as Coney Island and Coronado Island, though these are, strictly speaking, tied islands. Conversely, when a piece of land is separated from the mainland by a man-made canal, for example the Peloponnese by the Corinth Canal or Marble Hill in northern Manhattanduring the time between the building of the United States Ship Canal and the filling-in of the Harlem River which surrounded the area, it is generally not considered an island. *In regards to energy in conventional terms 100 Gigatons to 1 Teraton *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 1011 to 1012 *For energy in joules, the required force is 4.184x1020 to 4.184x1021 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 10x '6-B: Country Level' A region that is identified as a distinct national entity in political geography that can be destroyed through whatever means necessary would usually warrant this tier. A country may be an independent sovereign state or one that is occupied by another state, as a non-sovereign or formerly sovereign political division, or a geographic region associated with sets of previously independent or differently associated people with distinct political characteristics. Usually the size difference of an island and country is in favor of the country in terms of being bigger hence why this would be seen as the higher tier logically *In regards to energy in conventional terms 7 Teratons to 100 Teratons *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 7x1012 to 1014 *For energy in joules, the required force is 2.9288x1022 to 4.184x1023 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 14x '6-A: Continent Level' Any character who can destroy a very large landmass of the world should be considered continent level.Geologically, the continents largely correspond to areas of continental crust that are found on the continental plates. However, some areas of continental crust are regions covered with water not usually included in the list of continents. Whatever means is used to destroy any mass of this degree should be considered continent level * In regards to energy in conventional terms 760 Teratons to 4.435 Petatons *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 7.6x1014 to 4.435x1015 *For energy in joules, the required force is 3.17984x1024 to 1.855604x1025 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 5.8x Tier 5: Planetary '5-C: Moon Level' Any character who can destroy an astronomical body that orbits planet Earth, being Earth's only permanent natural satellite. Should be noted if an object has any form of similar proportion to this body then the character can also count for this level. * In regards to energy in conventional terms 29.6 Exatons to 433 Exatons *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 2.96x1019 to 4.33x1020 *For energy in joules, the required force is 1.24x1029 to 1.81x1030 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 14.62x '5-B: Planet Level' Any character who can destroy an astronomical body orbiting a star or stellar remnant that is massive enough to be rounded by its own gravity, is not massive enough to cause thermonuclear fusion, and has cleared its neighbouring region of planetesimals. Alongside moon level any object that is of similar proportion to this body should also warrant the tier as well *In regards to energy in conventional terms 59.44 Zettatons to 2.7 Yottatons *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 5.944x1022 to 2.7x1024 *For energy in joules, the required force is 2.487x1032 to 1.13x1034 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 45.5x '5-A: Large Planet Level' Similar to Planet level in a sense but usually entails planets that are on a larger magnitude of course, Planets such as Jupiter and Saturn usually come to mind once taking into consideration of size. Anything that is on this proportion of size can be argued for the tier as well. This should not be mistaken with regular planetery. *In regards to energy in conventional terms 2.7 Yottatons to 53.2 Ninatons *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 2.7x1024to 5.32x1028 *For energy in joules, the required force is 1.13x1034to 2.225x1038 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 19700x Tier 4: Stellar '4-C: Star Level' Any character who can destroy an astronomical object consisting of a luminous spheroid of plasma held together by its own gravity. A star has a noticeable difference from other planets thus the gap might be noticeably huge between the two tiers however the gap between star level and solar system aren't noticeably big considering how small planets are when compared to stars, should be noted however the only thing separated the two is range mainly. *In regards to energy in conventional terms 150 Tenatons to 350 Tenatons *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 1.5x1032 to 3.5x1032 *For energy in joules, the required force is 6.276x1041 to 1.4644x1042 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 2.33x '4-B: Planetary System Level' Any character that can destroy a solar system essentially. As elaborated the gap between Star and solar system isn't relatively huge but what's to be taken into consideration is the range specifically *In regards to energy in conventional terms 22.4 Foe to 22.586 TeraFoe *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 5.353x1035 to 5.398x1047 *For energy in joules, the required force is 2.24x1045 to 2.2586x1057 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 1.008 trillion x '4-A: Star System Level' Any one who can essentially destroy multiple solar systems through whatever means necessary to put it simply. *In regards to energy in conventional terms 22.586 TeraFoe to 12.68 ZettaFoe *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 5.398x1047 to 3.03x1056 *For energy in joules, the required force is 2.2586x1057 to 1.268x1066 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 561.41 million x Tier 3: Cosmic '3-C: Galaxy level' Any character who can destroy a gravitationally bound system of stars, stellar remnants, interstellar gas, dust, and dark matter, through whatever means necessary. *In regards to energy in conventional terms 12.68 ZettaFoe to 8.168 YottaFoe *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 3.03x1056 to 1.95x1059 *For energy in joules, the required force is 1.268x1066 to 8.162x1068 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 644x '3-B: Galaxy Cluster level' Any character who can destroy multiple galaxies through whatever means necessary. *In regards to energy in conventional terms 8.168 YottaFoe to 7.11 TenaexaFoe *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 1.95x1059to 1.699x1083 *For energy in joules, the required force is 8.168x1068to 7.11x1092 *And for the High end to Low end ratio would be 8.7x1023x '3-A: Universal Level' This should be differentiated from Universal+ considering this tier mainly entails characters who can destroy universal space and all physical matter within the universe. This tier should be carefully examined properly.Space is the boundless three-dimensional extent in which objects and events have relative position and direction. Physical space is often conceived in three linear dimensions. Destroying a universal space would logically warrant this tier *In regards to energy in conventional terms 7.11 TenaexaFoe to any higher finite number *For energy in tonnes of TNT equivalent the required force is 1.699x1083 to any higher finite number *For energy in joules, the required force is 7.11x1092 to any higher finite number 'High 3-A: High Universal' Any character who can destroy infinite space essentially. Tier 2: Space-Time 2-C: Low Multiversal This is seperated into two levels *Low 2-C or universal+ - Any character who can destroy any mathematical model that fuses the three dimensions of space and the one dimension of time into a single four-dimensional continuum. Or rather simply a timeline. *Low multiversal - Any character who can destroy multiple space time continuums that is essentially less than 1000. The difference between Low 2-C and 2-C isnt easy to identify but the gap is pretty huge. '2-B: Multiverse Level' Any character who can destroy a hypothetical set of various possible universes including the universe which humans live in. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, the physical laws and the constants that describe them. This hypothetical set has to have atleast 1000 universes to be considered multiversal, or any finite number that exceeds 1000. '2-A: Multiversal+' This category is separated in the following manner: *Multiverse level+: Characters who can destroy and create a countably infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. *High Multiverse level+: Characters who are 5-dimensional, or beings who transcend an infinite space time which holds infinite universes. Take note being superior to one space-time is only universal+ considering they are just superior to a universe in a similar manner to how character A can be superior to character B, the superiority has to be stressed to be a countable infinity above space time so transcending space-time with infinite universes by a countable infinite degree would warrant this tier logically. Tier 1: Extra-dimensional '1-C: Megaversal Level' Mostly dependent on the concept of M-theory which is a theory in physics that unifies all consistent versions of superstring theory. Attempts to connect M-theory to experiment typically focus on compactifying its extra dimensions to construct candidate models of our four-dimensional world, although so far none has been verified to give rise to physics as observed at, for instance, the Large Hadron Collider. Any character who are atleast 6th dimensional should warrant a tier 1 considering they've surpassed an infinite multiverse twice. This is divided into three departments. *Low Megaversal: 6th dimensional characters *Megaversal: 7th dimensional to 9th dimensional characters *High Megaversal: 10th dimensional and 11th dimensional characters Keep note the term megaverse is used quite often throughout fictional series so destroying one would not warrant this tier immediately. They have to showcase extra dimensional powers far greater than the infinite multiverse and have to be atleast 6th dimensional to warrant this tier. '1-B: Hyperversal Level' 12 dimensional characters and above. Essentially any characters who are above the 12 dimensional to any finite dimensional number. This is divided into two categories *Low Hyperverse level: 12-dimensional characters who exceed the multiverse vastly but still has loose connections *Hyperverse level: Characters with a finite number of dimensions greater than 12. *High Hyperverse level: Infinite-dimensional Hilbert space characters. '1-A: Transcendent' Essentially characters who have no form of dimensional limitations and surpass all concepts of space and time. To elaborate they are transcendental beings who aren't affected by any dimensional attacks considering they've surpassed the concept entirely. They are beyond everything be it space,time and reality. They are essentially two categories for this *Transcendent:- Characters who exceed any dimensional scale for further notice any character who surpasses the concept of dimension or show superiority to infinite dimensions would warrant this tier. *Nigh Omnipotent- Characters who infinitely exceed transcendent level by a large margin. Tier 0: Omnipotence 0: Absolute Infinity Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, possibility, causality, dualism and transdualism, the concepts of life and death, and their analogues at any level. Notes Note 1: All characters have an infinite number of dimensional aspects, most of which have a magnitude of zero. A character which is classified as n-dimensional has non-zero magnitude in n number of dimensional vectors. Note 2: A query that might arise is the existence of lower-dimensional beings in a higher-dimensional plane, and what it implies. Contrary to how complicated it sounds, the explanation for it is quite simple. As noted previously, every being and object has an infinite number of dimensional aspects, with most of them being zero. For example, a regular bar of soap has an infinite number of dimensional aspects, but the value of all such dimensional vectors, apart from the three basic spatial dimensions (length, breadth and height), is zero. In other words, every being and object exists in a higher-dimensional space (apart from those High 1-B and above), only with the magnitude of higher dimensional vectors being zero. To summarize, simply existing in a higher-dimensional space does not classify a character as higher-dimensional in any way. Note 3: Another query that might come to mind is the question of how higher-dimensional beings can defeat lower-dimensional ones. After all, higher-dimensional objects cannot directly interact with lower dimensional objects, eg: we cannot physically deform a drawing of a two-dimensional square. The answer to this is simple: While higher-dimensional creatures cannot directly interact with lower dimensional ones, they can however, interact with the higher-dimensional construct within which the lower dimensional construct lies, eg: we can tear the 3-dimensional paper in which the two-dimensional square exists. Hence, while higher-dimensional characters are not capable of directly attacking a lower dimensional character, they are very much capable of harming them (via an indirect attack on a higher-dimensional plane). Note 4: Logically, a lower-dimensional character should at best have as much ability to affect a higher-dimensional character as a drawing on a paper has to punch you in the face. However, mostly due to lack of story logic, mere 3-dimensional characters sometimes triumph over forces that are degrees of beyond countable infinity above them. It is usually due to Plot-Induced Stupidity. Note 5: As noted earlier, any lower-dimensional abilities and effects should technically be useless against higher-dimensional entities. However, in rare cases, lower-dimensional characters may have abilities (high-level quantum manipulation, reality alteration, etc.) which allow them to influence higher-dimensional structures. Additionally, higher-dimensional characters can have problems affecting lower-dimensional structures, because they are too insignificant from their perspective. Nevertheless, higher-dimensional characters usually have some sort of ability to manipulate reality via higher-dimensional manipulation, or else creating/casting "shadows", "aspects", "dreams", avatars, or manifestation bodies that allow them to interact directly with lower dimensions of reality. There are many different versions of the concept of higher-dimensional entities, each depending on the fictional rules that the author of that particular franchise has laid out. Hence, it is impossible to say that higher-dimensional characters can always beat lower dimensional ones within fiction. This, however, does not invalidate the system itself. It simply means that the author in question does not particularly care about logical coherence, or does not understand the full implications of the terms that he or she is using. Note 6: Due to the fact that the distance between any given number of universes is currently unknowable, it is impossible to quantify the numerical gap between each one of the subtiers in Tier 2. As such, it is not allowed to upgrade such a character based solely on multipliers. For example, someone twice as strong as a Low 2-C character would still be Low 2-C, and someone infinitely more powerful than a 2-C would not be 2-A. Note 7: This also applies to our strength and durability sections in character profiles.